basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington Huskies
The Washington Huskies men's basketball team is an NCAA Division I college basketball team competing in the Pac-10 Conference. Home games are played at Alaska Airlines Arena (previously Bank of America Arena) at Hec Edmundson Pavilion, located on University of Washington's campus in Seattle. Alaska Airlines Arena at Hec Edmundson Pavilion Alaska Airlines Arena at Hec Edmundson Pavilion is the primary home for the Husky men's and women's basketball teams, volleyball team and gymnastics squad. The 2008-09 season marks the 83rd season of service for the multi-purpose facility. The 2000-01 season featured the re-opening of the Arena after a major, 16-month long, top-to-bottom overhaul. Originally completed in 1927, the arena underwent a $40 million, 19-month renovation between March 1999 and November 2000 to reconfigure its interior. The pavilion's name was also renovated. The building was called Bank of America Arena at Hec Edmundson Pavilion as a result of a $9.1 million payment from Bank of America for naming rights and a 10-year corporate partnership.1 The building is now known as Alaska Airlines Arena at Hec Edmundson Pavilion. Current roster Current Coaching Staff Season-by-Season Records History 2008-09 Season Records vs. Pac-10 opponents Awards Pac-10 Coach of the Year *2009 - Lorenzo Romar *2005 - Lorenzo Romar *1996 - Bob Bender *1982 - Marv Harshman Pac-10 Player of the Year *2006 - Brandon Roy *1986 - Christian Welp Pac-10 Freshman of the Year *2009 - Isaiah Thomas *1992 - Mark Pope *1988 - Mike Hayward *1984 - Christian Welp All-Century Team Washington's All-Century basketball team was selected by a fan vote in 2002. Husky fans filled out ballots while attending games at Bank of America Arena or voted via the school's web site. Schrempf received the most votes followed by Todd MacCulloch and Bob Houbregs.2 *Center Bruno Boin (1956-57, 1959) *Guard Chester Dorsey (1974-77) *Center James Edwards (1974-77) *Center Steve Hawes (1970-72) *Center Bob Houbregs (1951-53) *Forward George Irvine (1968-70) *Center Todd MacCulloch (1996-1999) *Center Jack Nichols (1944, 1947-48) *Guard Eldridge Recasner (1987-90) *Forward Mark Sanford (1994-1997) *Forward Detlef Schrempf (1982-85) *Center Christian Welp (1984-1987) Former Huskies and NBA stars *Ralph Bishop - competed in the 1936 Summer Olympics winning the Gold Medal. *Jon Brockman - Currently plays with the Milwaukee Bucks.3 *Charles Dudley (basketball) - averaged 5.3 points per game and won an NBA Championship with Golden State in 1975. *James Edwards (basketball) - He retired with 14,862 career points and 6,004 career rebounds, 3x NBA Champion (1989, 1990, 1996) *Lars Hansen - 1x NBA Champion (1979), 2006 inductee to the Canada Basketball Hall Of Fame. *Spencer Hawes - Currently plays with the Philadelphia 76ers. *Steve Hawes - played ten seasons (1974-84) in the National Basketball Association. *Bob Houbregs - career scoring average was 9.3 points per game, and he was elected to the Basketball Hall of Fame in 1987. In 2000, He was inducted into the Canadian Basketball Hall of Fame. *Todd MacCulloch - played 4 seasons in the NBA before retiring due to Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease. *Jack Nichols - He scored 5,245 points in his career and was a contributor to the Celtics' 1957 NBA Championship team. *Louie Nelson - Drafted 19th overall in the 1973 draft, played 7 years in the NBA *Nate Robinson - 2006, 2009, 2010 NBA Slam Dunk Contest winner *Lorenzo Romar - Played five years in the NBA with Golden State, Milwaukee and Detroit *Brandon Roy - 2007 NBA Rookie of the Year, 2x NBA All-Star. *Mark Sanford - 31st pick by the Miami Heat in the 1997 NBA Draft playing 3 years in the NBA. Fastest Freshman to score 500 points in school history doing so in only 32 games. *Detlef Schrempf - 3x NBA All-Star and 2x NBA Sixth Man of the Year *Christian Welp - 1984 Pac-10 Freshman of the Year who became the Huskies all-time leading scorer and later entered the NBA.4 Retired jerseys Brandon Roy's No. 3 jersey was retired on January 22, 2009 during a home game against the USC Trojans. Roy gave a short speech at halftime, alongside his parents, fiancée, two children and former coach Lorenzo Romar. The sold-out crowd chanted "B-Roy" while giving him a standing ovation. The Huskies further honored Roy by beating the Trojans, 78-73. External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Schools in Washington Category:Pacific Ten Conference members